Embodiments of the invention relate generally to semiconductor processing.
As integrated circuits are scaled down allowing the number of electronic devices on a die to increase, the amount of heat generated during the operation of these integrated circuits increases. Additional ways to remove the generated heat become necessary. One approach to remove heat is to incorporate material layers in a die that provide thermal conductivity away from the integrated circuits formed on the die. However, the incorporated material layers used should not create additional problems in the design, operation, or fabrication of the integrated circuit or die.